6 In Hogwarts
by Lottielue1
Summary: Sequel to Joy's Of Six. The Sextuplets are in their final year at Hogwarts, an inside to how they feel and their lives from the six themselves, Scorpius, Gemini, Aries, Leo, Summer & Winter. Requested by a few readers who wanted to know more about the Sextuplets.
1. Scorpius Malfoy

**If you haven't read Joy's of Six you probably won't understand this story. It's going to be a 6 chapter fic and set out in first person with the sextuplets talking to you. First up Scorpius**

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, do pay attention!" snapped Professor Snape. I sighed this was becoming ridiculous there was no way I could pay attention when I was feeling so sick. Scorpius October Malfoy is the name, 7th year Slytherin and Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team, I play Beater. You may know this about me already but I'm one of the infamous Malfoy Sextuplets and right now I feel ill. I refuse to go to Madam Pomfrey over this she'll make me swallow some ridiculous potion that tastes horrid and I'll still feel shit.

My grandmother always told me that the best medication was a good sleep and a lot of rest. Smart woman is my grandmother, even after the second Wizarding War she stood tall and proud even when everyone looked at her in disgust, my mother marrying my father saved the Malfoy name one could say.

Since I was little I've been nicknamed the mini Draco, and when I look in the mirror I understand why. Tall with broad shoulders my hair is platinum blonde and short, my eyes have been described as stormy grey. However it seems I have inherited my mother's trouble with behaviour and keeping out of things that didn't concern her. I've detention on Saturday night for the next three weeks for accidently setting off fireworks off in the Slytherin Commonroom. I mean really it wasn't my entire fault.

Snape finally allows us to leave the classroom, Potions was my last lesson of the day, and of the school week. You see my favourite lesson is in fact Potions not because of the Professor but because it's completely different to all the other lessons in my timetable, there is no need for wands, you need to focus on the ingredients, the cauldron and making sure that everything is put in correctly, I love seeing a potion come together. I share the same opinion with my father, Potions was his favourite lesson at school but that was because of the Professor. Me and my mother share the same opinion on Divination, I absolutely hate that lesson, it's just so pointless I mean who cares if you can see the future where is the fun in life if you know what is going to happen? My girlfriend on the other hand quite enjoys the lesson, she's one of those that likes to think about the future, maybe because her dad had such a hard childhood and he was never sure if he had a future, especially when the war erupted, for as long as I can remember she's always talked about her future, wanting a spring wedding and three children, I know she can't wait to leave school to start her future, I know she wants to be a mother and a wife but I dunno if I want that so soon, I mean I love her to pieces but do I really want to be tied down and have children so early in my life. I haven't broken this too her yet, I hope she'll take it lightly she does have quite a fiery temper, she gets that off her mother and grandmother. She's a week younger than me, my mother and hers fell pregnant around the same time, each taking the pregnancy potion. Her name is Lily Louisa Potter; my father almost had a fit when I said I was dating Lil my mother on the other hand was over the moon. I think it's the old school rivalry thing between the Potter's and Malfoy's that did it.

I walk into the Great Hall and sit down at the Slytherin table; there is no longer any real rivalry between the houses anymore. I see Lily sat next to April discussing something in real depth I look away and down to Winter who's looking bored and not too interested in his food, I shrug, my brother and I are really close and very similar to one another, normally I'd ask if he was alright but by the look on his face it was obvious he didn't want to talk to anyone. My stomach still feels queasy so I decide on some fish and chips a particular favourite of mine. My mother believed it to be important that the six of us got a taste of Muggle and Wizarding cuisine; she also got my father, grandmother and grandfather involved in it as well. Fish and chips are one of my favourite Muggle foods. I spoon some mushy peas on to my plate and take a bite, at first I feel sick but shake my head and the sicky feel disappears and I manage to eat my food without too much of a problem.

Being in the final year at Hogwarts the Head of House has career meetings with all of their seventh year students, mine is tonight at half 6, I've no real plans before then so I'm gonna stay in the Great Hall and have some dessert after my dinner. Career meetings are slightly different than they were when my parents attended. A member of the family must attend the meeting and listen into what they have to say. I've never discussed with anyone what I really want to do once I leave Hogwarts, but I do fancy being an Auror. Attending my meeting is my father, I'm not sure I really want him to come but I don't really have a choice, you see I'm a rather private person don't like telling people what I am thinking or feeling, Lily usually yells at me when I keep things bottled up for too long, but I'm a Slytherin I don't feel the need to tell everyone how I feel unlike the Hufflepuffs, our Summer never stops talking.

I take a spoon of Pavlova and plop it on to my plate I fish out some raspberries from the fruit bowls and drop them on to it. I'm quite fond of fruit there is only banana's and grapefruit that I don't like, even though I like fruit I'm not one for vegetable or salad, I'll eat peas, sweetcorn and onions, anything else I don't like.

Half six is nearing and I stand from the table, I nod towards Winter and leave the Great Hall. Lily is having a girl's night with the girls in Gryffindor so I don't really want to get involved. I walk down to the dungeons and towards Professor Snape's office, as I look in the room I see my father is already inside discussing something with Snape. I knock on the door and Snape waves me to come in. I nod to my father and take a seat.

"Glad to see you are on time Scorpius and I hope you'll pay attention to this talk and not stare into space like in today's Potion's lesson." I can feel my dad's eyes on my head but I said nothing but nodded. I can see them looking to one another slightly confused but neither press on the matter.

"So Scorpius, I'm sure you know what we'll be discussing today?" I nod, "I know you don't want to be here, I don't want to be doing this but neither of us are going to get what we want so stop sulking you are not a child anymore Malfoy this time next year you'll be in the Wizarding World as an independent adult, so you best start acting like one!"

"Yes Professor," I say sarcastically not really caring what he has to say, my stomach is dancing and it's not fun.

"Scorpius knock it off now," Draco scolds not understanding why he son was acting this way. I stop myself from rolling my eyes, I decide the quicker I can get this over and done with the quicker I can get to bed.

"Where do we start?" I ask bored.

"Well that is up to you, do you want to start with the plans for the future, how your lessons are going now, if there is any problems you'd like to discuss. Where do you want to start?" I think about it quietly, the problem I have right now is feeling ill and not wanting to think of my future, which links to the future. Right now I wish it was my mother that was sat here and not my father, I've always gone to her when I have problems with something I find it harder with my father.

"Classes are good, struggling a little with Charms, but I could always speak to Gem with it, she's a star at Charms."

"That's a good thing to think of, now you've chosen, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy, five out a six of your subjects are the qualifications you must take to be an Auror." I nodded I see where this is going. I quickly glanced other to my father and he seems a little surprised with what I wanted to do.

"You want to become an Auror?" Draco asked he didn't expect his eldest child to want to venture into something so dangerous; he was always quite laid back. He assumed he'd work in the ministry, marry Lily and a few kids and live easily.

"Erm yeah, why so surprised?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno I assumed you'd want a ministry job, marry Lily and have some kids." I listened to my father talk and the more I thought about it, the more I was scared of telling Lily that I didn't want to get married so soon.

"Oh right," I said there wasn't much more I could say but my father and Professor Snape both noticed.

"Son, what's a matter?" My father asks me.

I sigh I don't really want to discuss it but I don't think I have a way out. "What you just said is what Lily wants, she wants to be a mother and a wife so desperately, that's her dream she's not too bothered about a job, she wants to be married and have kids. She's been dropping hints of marriage for weeks now, I know she wants me to ask her to marry her at the end of the year but I don't want that now. I wanted to live my life for a few years and have kids once I'd made my career. I don't want to leave Hogwarts because I know once I leave everything changes, and I'm not ready for that."

"Scorpius I'm sure if you told Lily how you'd feel she'd understand, having a child is by far the hardest thing I've ever done, fair enough I had six at one go, but you ask anyone who has had a child it isn't easy. You need to tell Lily how you feel, jumping into marriage as soon as leaving Hogwarts is not wise, you are still young, like you said you've your whole life in front of you. Lily has twenty to thirty years for kids she doesn't need them now. You need to live your life, make mistakes and learn from them, you learn more in the real world than you will ever learn at Hogwarts and you need to learn this before you start a family." I listened carefully to what my father has said, I know he's right but I'm still scared to tell Lily this because I know this could be the thing that could break us apart.

"There are thousands of girls in the world Scorpius, Miss Potter may not be the one, it's something you are going to have to learn, tell the girl how you feel if she does not feel the same and will not go with what you want then let her go. You are young you'll have plenty of time for marriage and children in the future if it doesn't work out with Miss Potter." I nod Professor Snape's right but yet if I tell Lil and it breaks us apart I know that it'd be my fault.

"Can we change subject now," I ask quietly, I see my father and Professor Snape nod and I feel myself relax.

"Being an Auror is not going to be easy, you first need to get the qualifications, this includes and O in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and Herbology. Once you've got these you'll have to face physical and mental tasks." My face had dropped I knew it was going to be hard but man did I expect all of this.

"I might speak to Tonks, surely she'll give me information to what I'm gonna have to do," Father nodded and seemed impressed with my idea.

"Have you got anymore issues you want to discuss before we finish?"

"Nope, just that I feel ill," I laughed and Professor Snape shakes his head.

"I take it that could be why you weren't paying attention in class?" I grinned catching Professor Snape rolling his eyes.

"Get yourself off, if there is something you'd like to discuss with your career come back to me and let me know," I nod and stand.

"Cya later father," I say

"Cya later Son, and behave," I smirk and nod feeling my father's hand on my arm; I nod my head to them both and leave the room. Finally free, I walk back to the dungeons and throw myself on to my bed, it was nice having my father there and the advice he'd given me about Lily was helpful, but right now I'm going to take my grandmother's advice and get some sleep.

Night guys, nice talking to you, this is Scorpius Malfoy saying go away I want to go to sleep.

* * *

**So what you think? Please Review**


	2. Gemini Malfoy

**It's been a little while but here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

It's a cold November night there is frost in the air but I'd much rather be in bed finishing off my Charms assignment. I've never really liked the castle at night I'm easily frightened you see my brother enjoy this knowledge and like to use it to their advantage to get one over on me. I'm one of the famous Malfoy Sextuplets; Gemini May Malfoy is the name second eldest and eldest girl. If you're wondering why I'm wandering the corridors of Hogwarts late at night when I could be in bed nice and warm well it's because I'm head girl, I was over the moon when I got the title and my family were also very proud, I think deep inside my grandfather wanted either Scorp or Winter to get the head award because they are both Slytherins and well I'm a Ravenclaw but I could see the pride shinning in all my parents and grandparents eyes.

If you were to ask my friends two words to describe me it'd be talkative and intelligent, many say I'm like my mum as I always have a book nearby. I love to read, I love the stories that unravel on the pages, I sometimes get lost in the words and when I look again time has passed. I love my books I think one of my favourite past times in life was my grandmother reading me a story she was never too busy to read me a story.

"Good evening Miss Malfoy," said Professor Flitwick as he rounded the corner with his hands full of books.

"Good evening Professor Flitwick would you like some help with your books?"

"Why Gemini that would be most kind!" I took some of his books and we walked to his office, Professor Flitwick was my favourite Professor here at Hogwarts, he understood me and pushed me to do my best.

"Have you thought more about what we discussed in the careers meeting we had last week," I sighed did he have to bring this up the meeting wasn't most enjoyable the fire time around, I heard from Scorpius that our father had sat in his meeting and no matter how much I love my mother I was hoping it wasn't going to be here listening but when I walked through the door and saw her smiling up at me I knew it wasn't going to be a quick meeting. The whole of my family was proud of me getting the head girl badge but my mother was the proudest of them all she had told me on the day that she had always expected great things from me and noticed I had the potential to do well when I was a child, I know my mother pushed me more than the others to do well at school and I guess I can say it paid off, I'm head girl I've my own quarters, I have peace and quiet for once in my life and I can do as I wish but when I saw her in the meeting I hoped she wouldn't say too much but my mother was still the same person she was many years ago so when I announced I hadn't thought of what I wanted to do with my future after Hogwarts she practically erupted. She wouldn't stop going on about the fact that I should have thought of plans for the future back in fifth year, leaving it until the seventh year was not a good idea. I should be preparing for the Wizarding world after Hogwarts she said and then she said she expected great things from me. I didn't say much after that feeling hurt and angry at my mother.

"You shouldn't worry what your mother thinks Gemini, she is a very bright witch but not everything she has to say is so clever," I looked down at Flitwick surprised I had never heard someone say the words not so clever and my mother in the same sentence.

"Your mother is wise beyond her years her years at Hogwarts have shown this but your mother was so keen on proving herself to the Wizarding world she became very stressed and panicked over the simplest of things. I was much older than you my dear when I decided I wanted to go into teaching. Some people like Professor McGonagall have known for years what they wanted to do, but yet there are many people like yourself who have no idea, I believe Professor Snape still doesn't know what he wants to do, we all know he doesn't enjoy teaching but the Headmaster would do everything in his power to keep Severus as a Professor because his skills exceed many. You are still young you've the whole of your life ahead of you, you are not fazed by war or sudden death, live your life a little. Go see the world, take a year off and enjoy yourself. There is no need to rush into anything if you are not happy with." I listened carefully to Professor Flitwick had said and I smiled.

"Professor I just feel if I don't do something with my life outside of Hogwarts I'll disappoint the Malfoy name and the family."

"My dear girl do not think for one minute that you will disappoint the family name. Your grandfather drilled that nonsense into your father before he came to Hogwarts, he told him he had to be the best at everything he couldn't be below anyone or he would disappoint the family name and the family. Every year your father was below your mother in school and every year your father would feel ashamed and the anger inside him would become stronger towards your mother because he felt he couldn't make his father proud. It took Lucius nearly losing his son to realise the most important thing is family sticking together, it doesn't matter whether you are at the top of the class or at the bottom. Your grandfather has always been proud of his son just Draco never believed it and thought the only way his father would be proud of him was if he joined the Deatheaters, Lucius realised then he had pushed his son too far and had brought him to the edge of death."

"I never knew that," I said quietly not knowing my father had tried so hard to please his father that he did something so foolish.

"Lucius had always been proud of Draco he had just never said it, just because your parents don't always say don't mean they are not proud of what you have achieved, don't lead your life trying to make them proud because then you would not be living your life you'd be living someone else's." I smiled once more at my Head of House.

"Thank you Professor I may take the decision to travel after Hogwarts I'd love to see Australia and Romania where Charlie Weasley works. I think when I return I may look into being a Midiwitch I have always enjoyed helping people."

"I think that would be a brilliant idea, have a little fun and then work in a profession I know you'll do well in. if your family mainly your mother aren't happy about your idea of travel just tell them you are broadening your knowledge," winked Professor Flitwick.

"I will Professor thank you for the advice,"

"Happy to help, thank you for helping me with my books, 15 points to Ravenclaw," I smiled at the Professor and waved goodbye. My rounds had now finished so I'll make my way back to the Heads common room.

Another reason for liking the heads common room is because of who is head boy. George Hardy is a Hufflepuff and my current boyfriend, I didn't know him at the beginning of the year but we quickly sparked up a friendship which has lead to a relationship, we've been together 3 months. They usually say the heads get together and get married and I hope this is true, George is a Muggleborn so I was a little worried to what my grandparents would think, I knew they shouldn't mind too much because my mother was a Muggleborn but my Grandfather had made a name for himself and what people say today I realise that many still don't trust my grandfather. So when my grandmother appeared in the Heads Commonroom with no warning I was a shocked to say the least but George was calm and they quickly grew into conversation about his mother's jewellery shop and I was quickly ignored. Since that day my grandmother has taken to him and my grandfather, father and mother quickly followed.

I say the password and climb into the heads common room, quickly locating George on the sofa gazing at the clock.

"Your back late did you run into some trouble?" I hear him ask and I sit down beside him.

"No but I offered to help Professor Flitwick carry his book to his office. We had an interesting conversation and you know what he's helped me with my decision for after we leave Hogwarts."

He sits up and pushes his glasses up his nose. George is 5 foot 9 six inches taller than me, he is not buff like Quidditch players here at Hogwarts, but I like his slender tone muscle doesn't really attract me. His eyes are a soft brown that always seem happy, his hair wavy short but thick it's a caramel brown. Yes he is a little geeky but I find that quite attractive.

"What did he say?"

"Well he told me I had to do what I wanted with my life that would make me happy and not the people around me, he said I should live my life maybe go traveling do something exciting and then when I'm ready do a job I'll enjoy. I told him I had thought about becoming a Midiwitch. He said he could imagine me as a Midiwitch because I was a caring person. Not only that he said if my mother had any problems with me taking a year off just tell her I'm broadening my knowledge," I said laughing a little. George smiled back amused and he nodded.

"Very clever no wonder Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw." I couldn't help but agree Flitwick has been my favourite Professor and Charms has become my favourite lesson, I have done so well at the lesson since my first year and I'm sure Charms will help me if I do decide to become a Midiwitch, that and Herbology the two lessons I'm exceeding in. The one lesson I don't like and was happy to drop after my OWLS was Care of Magical Creatures it never really interested me, I don't like animals they annoy me, the only animal I have ever liked was my mother's late cat Crookshanks who died five years ago, I remember it effecting my mother badly, she's never replaced him.

"Gem I'm going to bed I've a pop quiz with Snape first thing in the morning I'll need my sleep for that,"

"Okay, I think going to sleep would be a good idea," Well you heard me it's time for some shut eye, I don't have Snape in the morning but it is getting late so I'll copy my beloved and sleep, I'll probably let my mother know of my plans in the morning. It was nice talking to you, goodnight.

* * *

**Woop, let me no what you thinkkk, review :D**


	3. April Malfoy

**Very happy with how this chapter turned out, it's a little darker than the two previous ones and it shows being one of the famous Malfoy sextuplets isn't always a good thing. I wanted April to be more troubled and really be a teenager who wishes her life was different.**

* * *

April Aries Malfoy

There is nothing, in my mind that can beat the wind rushing through ones hair when you're flying 30 feet high from the ground. The adrenaline pumps around your body in nanoseconds; your heart is pounding from the exhilaration of being free. There is nothing to stop you when you're up here, you're free to be the person you want to be you can be an individual enjoying the solace and precious time you have. My name is April Aries Malfoy and I'm sure you know by now that I am one of the famous Malfoy Sextuplets. I hate that I am the third born, I'd much rather be the eldest or the youngest at least that way you're remembered for something. I don't know why I care about the order of birth, maybe because I've had Scorpius go on and on about being the eldest for so long that it bothers me. Out of all my siblings Scorpius and I are very different from one another the only similarity we share is love for the sport; Quidditch. But even now we cannot share the love for the sport, you see Scorpius is the Captain of the Slytherin team and I am the Captain of the Gryffindor team, when the topic of Quidditch arises between us it usually ends up in an argument about who's team is better and who will win the next game. I guess it's silly really but our arguments are the only time we talk to one another and as much as I love my brother our lives are going down different paths.

I fly up here for a bit longer, I don't want to land my broom I can be whoever I want to be and sometimes I wish I wasn't a Malfoy. I know the history of my family name and I know the horrible crimes my father, grandfather and great grandfather have done and it hurts that I follow a line of people who cared very little for individuality. Don't get me wrong I love my father and grandfather very much and I wouldn't change who they are but I wish the whispers I see people share would disappear. I'm proud of whom I am but not proud of the name I bare and if there was anything I could do I would change the burning distaste my name stands for. My mother believes I have changed the most out of all my siblings from my time here at Hogwarts. I'm very much a black and white kind of girl hardly ever delving into the grey. I am the quietest of all of us which has made it very easy for me to fade into the background only coming out of the shadows when it's time to Quidditch.

Quidditch is my safe haven I love everything about it from the rules to the thrill of winning. My ambition is to become a world famous Quidditch player a little weird you could say seeing as I like to be out of the spot light. Looking up to the sky I sigh dark clouds from the sky are moving towards me signalling the oncoming storm. The only downside to Quidditch is playing in the rain. I land quickly on the floor and run towards the castle, once I'm safely inside and away from the danger of being soaked I walk towards Professor McGonagall's office, today is my meeting and I'm not looking forward to it. I am curious to who will be in it though.

I reach her office and I take a deep breath before knocking hardon the oak door. I wait for her to call me into the room and then I push the door open. Great, my grandfather Lucius Malfoy has decided to pay me a visit. I'm not surprised it's him really I've always been close to my grandfather, probably closer than I've ever been to my mother. She doesn't agree with my ambition to be a Quidditch player I also heard she wasn't so happy when my sister informed her that she was going to take a year off and travel. I greet my grandfather with a small smile and sit down to face Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Miss Malfoy," she says to me and I reply back with the same curtsey. "Your grandfather Lucius Malfoy has chosen to sit in the meeting filling as the role of the family member," I nod this was apparent. I knew that my mother had always favoured Gemini over me as I became older. I guess you could say I pushed her out a little the constant stress she placed upon me was causing me to have a nervous breakdown, when I finally told her I had had enough she wasn't best pleased, even my father wasn't happy with the decision I chose, ever since then my relationship with both has been strained. "Is there anything you'd like to start the meeting off with?" her question makes me think, there are a lot of things going on around my head, I'm not happy here at Hogwarts, I'm no longer happy at home, I wish I had an individuality instead of being known as one of the Malfoy Sextuplets I could have said all of this but I decided not to.

"We could talk about my classes," I knew that was what my grandfather wanted to hear. He always liked to hear how I was doing in school; he placed education high on his beliefs and wanted all his grandchildren to exceed.

"Very well April," she said and picked up the parchment to the left of her. "On a good note all of your teachers are happy with the work you are handing in. You've handed all of your homework in and on time to a very good standard. Professor Sprout especially has high praise for you saying you are a delight to teach and she's expecting Os in your NEWTs." Great more expectations, I hate people expecting things of me because I don't like to let anyone down, however out of all my subjects that I take Herbology is my favourite among far. I like getting my hands dirty. The one subject I was relieved to drop was Astronomy I didn't care very much at all for space mumbo jumbo, the only time I'd worry about things in space would be if an asteroid was hurtling towards us and was about to destroy the planet.

"However a couple of your professors have mentioned your behaviour, they believe that something is troubling you. I know for certain that in Professors Snape's class the mood potion you were creating turned blue I was told by Professor Snape that this was a sign for sadness and being quite emotional." said Professor McGonagall. I could have cried when she said this, the last thing I wanted was my grandfather to find out about the things going through my head, I thought I had been much wiser with keeping this hidden but it appears not.

"I've just been having a rough couple a days, you know what it's like Professor sometimes the pressure gets to you and you can't always take it," I try to laugh it off but I know I said the danger word. Pressure, my grandfather's eyes widened a little and he shares a glance with Professor McGonagall who looks a little worried.

"Is there anything we can help you with here at Hogwarts?" I know what Professor McGonagall is trying to say. I shake my head forcing a smile hoping it would alter their thought process but it didn't and I start to fidget.

"Professor would it be alright if I have a word with my granddaughter alone," I hear my grandfather ask and I curse under my breath. I see Professor McGonagall nod her head and she quietly leaves the room. "April tell me what is the matter," he has moved closer to me and has taken hold of my hand, I can feel everything I want to say fighting to get out of my mouth but I don't know what to say or how to start. I'm in Gryffindor the house of bravery, courage and loyalty and now all I want to do is run and hide. I feel the tears begin to burn my eyes and I quickly blink them away.

"I don't know where to start," I whisper and he says nothing silently waiting for me to continue. I take a deep breath "I'm not happy I want to be someone I'm not I don't want to be a Malfoy, I don't want to bear the name that many still symbolise with evil. I don't want to be one of six I want an identity of my own and not to be known as April Malfoy one of the Malfoy sextuplets. I want my mother to look me in the eyes and say she's proud of me instead of making me feel like I've let her down because I don't want to do what she's done. I want my father to tell me no matter what I do that I'm as important as the other five. I don't want to live up to people's expectations because I know I'll let them down. I enjoy being on my broomstick 30 feet up where nobody can get me, I'm safe up there I feel at ease with myself but as soon as my feet hit the ground I realise I'm the freaky Malfoy sextuplet who is wacked in the head, who's parent's secretly wish she was like the others. I've heard my mother and father talk, I know they're disappointed in my decisions like she said, what career do I have as a Quidditch player I should be doing a responsible job like a teacher. I just wish I was someone else, I wish I was dead." I put my head in my hands and cry, I've said how I feel but I can't look at my grandfather I don't want to see the hurt and pain in his eyes I don't want to fail another individual.

The room is silent for some time; all you can hear is my sobbing and it stays like this until I'm able to take control of my emotions.

"April look at me," his voice is soft there is no hint of anger or hurt so I do as I'm told. Instead of seeing the pain and hurt that I expected in its replace was a sort of determination. "Sometimes we can't always have what we want in life, I wish I had never joined the Deatheaters and cursed the name that you now share with me. If someone had told me that my actions would have caused you the pain it causes you now I would never have done this. Yes the name has been destroyed by my actions and the actions your father chose because of me but now the six of you have the chance to make people see the name for what you want it to be, I'll be dead in the next 30 years and in another 60 years your father will be following my direction and people will think of the name Malfoy for what you six do and not what we've done. I want people to say April Malfoy; she's that super successful Quidditch Seeker who has won countless games. I know it can't be easy being one of six and people will judge you on your siblings but remember this people will also judge your siblings on you as well, they'll feel the pressure like you do and I wouldn't be surprised if they sometimes wished to be an only child but I was an only child and I know how lonely that was and other than my father I had no one to push me. For as much as they annoy you they push you to be who you are just as you push them to be who you are," he said but I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask not really wanting to interrupt him.

"Take you and Scorpius for example you both love Quidditch you always have done, you're an amazing Seeker and he is an amazing Beater you've both developed greatly since your first games and that is because you've pushed each other because you both want to be the best Quidditch player out of all six of you. You push Scorpius just as he pushes you, I know when Gryffindor and Slytherin verse one another for the final you care more about beating him then actually winning the cup," I smile I had never thought of it like that but he was right I loved wiping that smug look off Scorpius's face when we won the Quidditch house cup last year. "And he loves beating you more than winning the cup. I have six beautiful grandchildren and to me you're not one of six you are April Aries Malfoy the little girl who I love so much and who can count on me being at every game you have once you go professional if it is that important to you. I will be your loudest supporter and biggest fan."

"I'm glad you're proud of me," I whisper looking down once more to then feel my grandfather's fingers under my chin lifting my face up.

"If your mother and father had heard your speech earlier on their hearts would have been broken and your mother would have sobbed right beside you. They are proud of you. The reason your mother doesn't want you to be playing Quidditch is because it's dangerous and you're her little girl the last thing she wants is to be watching you fall 50 feet to the floor unconscious with your petit body broken. She'd be much happier you working in the Ministry of Magic where she knows you are safe. You need to get the idea that you're not as important as Scorpius, Gemini, Leo, Summer and Winter out of your head, you are just as important as them and without you in our lives it would not be the same. Your father values each one of you the same but also differently but that does not mean he cares for you any less, you are special to us young lady. You are not wacked in the head like you said you were, you are more sensitive and sometimes we forget this they do not wish for you to be like Summer or Gemini because then you'd not be April. You are right we do compare you to the others but we also compare the others to you. Yes Gemini is the smartest and we compare all of you to her intelligence but we compare all five of them to your level headedness, out of all of you you are the most calm headed in tricky situations and this helps you when you are stressed and worried, Leo is the worse for this as he panics when he's stressed. You think you are less confident than before but you're not it's just your siblings have become more confident. You have your own identity to the people who know you and care for you whether that's your Professors, your friends or your family." I nod my head feeling the tears come back to my eyes.

Grandfather strokes away the ones that have tried to escape and smiles softly at me. "I'll speak to your mother and father about how you feel but promise me you'll stop thinking bad of yourself and please don't ever wish death on you because that would break everyone's hearts,"

"I promise grandfather. I love you,"

"And I love you too my dear," smiling at him we waited for Professor McGonagall to come back into the room to continue the meeting, I felt a lot lighter getting my emotions off of my chest and if being a Malfoy means I get a grandfather like this then maybe I'm happy to be one.

* * *

**I guess you could say Lucius is out of character a little in the chapter but I thought it showed a beautiful connection they shared. At first I was going to have Narcissa but changed my mind and i'm very happy with the outcome of this. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Leo Malfoy

**Chapter 4 is now here, this chapter focuses on a sensitive subject to a lot of the population. Hopefully I've done this is in a good way and people who have gone through this find it a relatable chapter focusing on acceptance.**

**Disclaimer: I own the sextuplets but that's it, everything else belongs to JK Rowling and I make no money from this.**

* * *

Leo March Malfoy

Herbology, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration I've just so much to get done. I think I should start with Charms but the Care of Magical Creatures assignment has to be done for next week. If I just put this assignment over here and this one to the left of it, then I'll begin on the COMC assignment. Oh hello there I didn't see you I was so busy with my homework, I'm sure you know who I am but if you've gotten confused already I'll explain, my name is Leo March Malfoy the fourth born sextuplet, and Gryffindor Prefect. You have just caught me organising my homework and because my Care of Magical Creatures assignment is to be in next week I'll start on that. I don't mean to be rude but I do have a lot of time and I can't really be socialising as the NEWTs are coming up in the next few months and I have to be prepared.

I bet you're wondering why I am so flustered over the exams being months away but these exams are important they shape your whole future and I want to have a future that'll allow me to succeed. I spent majority of my younger years here at Hogwarts as a delinquent; I was always in detention, I was handing my work in late or just not handing it in at all. It got to a stage where Professor McGonagall informed my parents and they came to Hogwarts and set down some rules, if my parents hadn't helped me sort my behaviour I would no longer be here at Hogwarts and ever since that day I am determined to do them proud and rewrite my reputation.

"Leo, you up there?" I here Kaylee shout, Kaylee and I have been the best of friends since we started Hogwarts, we've been through everything together and I can't imagine my life without her but even though we are so close I can't see her as anything but a friend. I sometimes wonder if it's because I see her more as a sister or if it's something deeper, out of all the sextuplets I am the only one to never have a significant other while at Hogwarts or in general. I have never found a girl that has interested me in that way nor have I ever felt the sexual urges when fantasising over a girl, this leads me on to a thought that I've been harbouring for a long time. "Leo, Professor McGonagall wants you in her office; it's time for your careers meeting… wait are you okay?"

I sigh and nod my head, Kaylee knows of my uncertainty over my sexuality and she told me I would still mean the same to her no matter what, but it's not Kaylee's reaction that bothers me; it's may family's. "Do you think they'd accept me if... if I am gay?"

"I can't see why they wouldn't Leo," Kaylee said touching Leo's shoulder softly. She hated to watch her friend suffer from his emotional pain but there was nothing she could do other than stand by him.

"My mother probably would and maybe my nana would too but my father and grandfather are very different and they are strong in their beliefs. I know my grandfather wouldn't be happy over the news and I hate to disappoint them after what I did in the beginning of my years at Hogwarts."

"Leo listen to me, sometimes you have to disappoint people to make yourself happy. Show some of that Gryffindor courage your mother besotted on you, you are your own person and you deserve to be happy, your grandfather would come around eventually it may just take time. They all love you but if you don't get to Professor McGonagall's office now you may never get the chance to tell them." I laugh a little but nod my head, Kaylee is right my family is the last thing I should be worrying about, this meeting is important and I need to go and speak to my head of house. Kaylee pushes me down towards the common room when I turn to her.

"How did you get into the boys dormitory? We boys can't get into the girls."

"That's not important right now so stop the chit chat and get your bum to that office. You can worry about your studies when you get back and when you're doing them you can help me with mine." I smile at her and leave the Commonroom. I love Kaylee and I really don't know what I'd do without her, she's so level headed where I just stress out more and more until I make myself ill. I hurry to Professor McGonagall's office and along the way I begin to wonder who will be sitting in my meeting, Scorp had my father, Gem had my mother and April had my Grandfather. I never got around to asking Winter or Summer who they had in their meeting because I've been so busy. The last time I saw Winter was when he shot a Bludger towards me in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. I play Chaser and have done for the last 5 years and not to sound cocky or anything but I'm very good at it.

I knock on the door and listen for the enter comment and I push the door open and I am instantly relieved to see seated in the seat facing Professor McGonagall is my nana; Narcissa Malfoy.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall and nana sorry I am late I was preoccupied with my studies." I see them nod and address me to take a seat beside my nana.

"Leo I'm sure you know what these meetings are about," I nod my head I had heard enough of the disastrous meeting Gemini had with my mother to know what I was in for. "So is there anywhere you'd like to start?" I think for a moment and shake my head.

"Okay so your courses are Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, Divination and Herbology." I here Professor McGonagall say and I nod my head once more, I'm to quite sure where she is going with this but I sit quietly as she goes into detail about how happy all my Professors are with my work. "It's good to see that you have turned your ways around and I am happy to say you are a star pupil who many students look up to."

"Thank you Professor that means a lot and I am proud of myself for the achievements I have accomplished."

"You should be Leo you've made a remarkable turnaround but I must ask with this courses in mind what job are you looking to go into?"

"Well Professor I'd like to go into the department for the regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. My favourite lesson is care of magical creatures so I think I'd do rather well in it." I told her and in the corner of my eye I could see my nana's surprised reaction but she quickly covered it with a soft smile. I wasn't sure what she thought of my idea but for the time being she was going to keep it to herself.

The meeting continued for another 15 minutes, and I was quickly growing bored and my mind began to wander to the thought that had been bothering me for months. I think Professor McGonagall could tell I had lost interest and announced the careers meeting was over and I was allowed to leave. I decided to follow Kaylee's instructions and grab hold of that famous Gryffindor bravery and ask to speak to my nana. She looked a little confused when I mentioned a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts but never the less she smiles and nods and waits for me to stand. I'm silent for the first five minutes and I know my nana is waiting for me to speak but I'm not sure how to tell her. I sigh and realise I've gotten myself in to this mess I may as well bury myself deeper into the ground.

"Nana, I want to confess something to you and it's really hard for me to do because your reaction scares me." I start to play with my hands, a habit I have when nervous.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything Leo," I look up at her and all I want to do is run because she's no idea what I am going to say.

"Nana I don't think there is a better way to go about this then just to say it straight," she nods her head and I realise we have stopped walking. "I think I'm gay." I hold my breath and look to the ground I can't face her, all of my courage has left my body and I feel like I'm heading to the slaughter house.

"Are you ashamed of this?" I hear her say, it wasn't the answer I was expecting but I think of her question carefully. Am I ashamed to be gay?

"No nana I'm not."

"Good, Leo I love you for who you are and your sexuality doesn't matter to me. As long as you are happy and healthy then nothing else is important." I look up at her shocked, I was expecting to see disappointment in her eyes but yet she's looking at me completely unfazed.

"You're not disappointed?" I say.

"Of course not child; why would you think I'd be disappointed?"

"Because nobody wants there child to grow up gay, they all dream of the day they get married and have kids and nana I can't do that."

"Leo, listen to me! Being gay doesn't make you a bad person and who says you cannot get married or have children. Just because that child doesn't come from your wife doesn't mean it is not your child. Blood doesn't make you a parent. I for one am not bothered if you are gay. I have seen for some time that you have been troubled by something." I smile at her.

"What will mother, father and grandfather think to it?" I hear her sigh and I know she is thinking of what to say.

"I'm a hundred percent sure your mother will support your revelation and like me will not care what your sexuality is. Your father will probably be a little shocked and not believe it at first but he'll quickly accept the knowledge and stand by your side. Your grandfather however is an old fashioned man; he will take the news slightly different to the rest of us, and to start with he may be a little angry and most likely be in denial but I promise you this he will change his views and he'll accept it you just may have to be a little more patient for his acceptance." I smile sadly; I knew my grandfather wouldn't take the news well.

"Nana will you please tell mother, father and grandfather. I don't want to see the disappointment in their eyes." My nana nods and I thank her and then she deals me the one question that I didn't want to answer.

"When did you realise girls just weren't your thing?" I feel myself turn red and curse the Malfoy pigments for being so pale.

"I think it had something to do with the Quidditch changing rooms." I say no more and I see she understood what I meant; the sly amused grin on her face horrified me even more.

"It's been a long time since boys in Quidditch practice have done anything for me," I hear her say and I stand their shocked and slightly disturbed with the news that my nana had kindly informed me of. I shake my head trying to rid the image that was creating in my head and I continue on with my walk.

"Do you think Scorp, Gem, April, Sum and Winter will take it badly?"

"I don't think so; I think Gemini may already have her suspicions about your sexuality." I groan, great just what I needed to hear. Why did I have to have such nosey sisters?

"Leo, in the meeting you said your favourite lesson was Care of Magical Creatures but you didn't tell me what your least favourite subject was?"

"That's easy, Potions. I hate that subject and for once it doesn't have anything to do with the Professor I'm just rubbish at it." Nana laughs and begins to tell me about her failed potions lessons and as we continue on our walk my shoulders don't feel so heavy, getting the news out in the open has helped me a lot and I know if my nana excepts it then the rest of the family will follow behind. I just have to be patient.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope it was okay so let me know, it's slightly different from the other chapters but it also follows the same pattern. **

**Please review :)**


	5. Summer Malfoy

**Not sure if I like this or not. But only more chapter to after this one :D hope you like it.**

* * *

"Summer you listening to me?" asked Ryan Longbottom. I looked up and smiled he was amazing, I had never met a guy like him, he was tall and handsome with dark brown hair. He was everything I could have hoped for. It was the second Hogsmeade trip of the year and it was the only time I could spend time with my boyfriend. Ryan was the first child to Pansy and Neville Longbottom; he was in the year above me but now works at the Ministry of Magic in the department of magical law enforcement. For those who don't know, I am Summer June Malfoy the youngest girl and fifth child to Hermione and Draco. I'm in Hufflepuff and proud to be in the house that none of my family have ever been in.

"I'm sorry Ryan, what did you say?"

"I said how did the meeting with your father go?" Oh yes the meeting, I had been very apprehensive about that just because I had heard how disastrous Gemini's went so when I saw my father sat there smiling I was a little nervous.

"You know what it went really well, I mean I told him that I wanted to be a Professor and he was happy with that."

"Good. You should have sat in mine, my Mother didn't want me to work in the Ministry; she wanted me to be a Quidditch player because of my potential." Ryan had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since his second year. He was amazing on the team and was easily one of the best players in Hogwarts. He played chaser and had scored a total of 520 points by the time he entered his fifth year.

"Do you know which teaching role you want to take?" I nod I had always loved Defence Against the Dark Arts and I knew that Professor Brackson was leaving after this year so I knew the job would be open. I just had to talk to the Headmaster to see if I could have the job. However I wasn't as confident as Gemini or Leo and I didn't know whether the Headmaster would hire someone so young. I voiced this to Ryan who reached for my hand.

"You can do whatever you put your mind to Sum, just go up to the Headmaster when you get back from here and ask to speak to him about taking the DADA Professor if you get your NEWTs results."

"But Ryan what if he says no?" I was scared I didn't like to fail; it was a trait I had received off my mother.

"If you don't ask him then you won't get the job. Put your foot in the door before somebody gets there before you." I smile he really was sweet. We left the three broomsticks and went for a walk. The trip was coming to an end and I knew I'd have to say good bye to him and that was always hard for me to do and I knew that if I got this job I'd miss him even more. I sigh as I look at the road that leads back up to the school and I knew this was the time to say our goodbyes. He kisses me and I hold on to him not wanting to let go, eventually I pull away and he tells me to go straight to Dumbledore and talk to him about the job. I nod my head and I say goodbye leaving him behind.

Ryan and I have been together for three years now. I was in my 4th year when he finally asked me out but we had known each other for years before hand. My mother and his father were good friends in school and my father and his mother had grown up together so I had known Ryan really all my life. I had liked him for quite a few years before he asked me out and I remember the looks my mother and Pansy shared when they found out.

I don't mind been one of six I like to fade into the background and not really draw too much attention to myself so with brothers like Winter and Scorpius it's easy to do. I think leaving Hogwarts scares some of my siblings more than others, I know Scorp wants to be an aurora and marriage isn't in his immediate plans but I know Lily is hoping for a proposal before the end of the year. I guess she's going to be disappointed.

I heard Gemini is going travelling with George Hardy after graduation and I know mother isn't do fond of the idea but Nana told her to follow her dreams and not to worry about pleasing anyone else.

Out of all my siblings I think April worries me the most; I can still remember her having that panic attack and she's never been the same since I enjoy watching her fly in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and I hope she gets into the Holyhead Harpies like she's hoping.

Leo is secretive and I know his sexuality shames him, he has yet to announce the family that he's gay but Gemini and I already know and it doesn't matter to me whether he is or not, I just want my brother to be happy.

Winter and I have always been close and even though we're in completely different houses I still have time to spend with him, he's the only one out of the five I feel I can go to when I am struggling with my life.

I don't know why I'm telling you all this you're probably not even that bothered but I have this habit of just rambling. I'm the chatter box of the family, I'll just talk to anyone it's a trait my grandfather says a Hufflepuff has.

When I start talking I just talk and talk and I often lose track of time and my surroundings and it's happened again, I'm standing outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office and I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore. The little bit of courage I had back when I was with Ryan has left me and I'm stood here feeling like a small child. I wasn't born with the Gryffindor bravery, or the Ravenclaw intelligence or even the Slytherin pride I was born with the Hufflepuff heart.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Summer pull yourself together it's only Dumbledore it's not like your about to walk your death," I mutter before whispering the password. "No going back now," I think as I move towards the staircase. If what my mother said is true Dumbledore will know I'm on my way up already but I'm still nervous I mean I don't want to be a fool or…

"Do not bother to knock Miss Malfoy just come straight in," I frowned, mother was right. I open the door and walk into his office, I have been in here only a few times before and as I take a seat I twiddle the fabric of my skirt between my fingers, a habit I display when nervous.

"How can I help you my dear?" he asks and I take a deep breath and look up at him.

"Professor I'm not sure whether you are told what happens in our career meetings we have with our head of houses but I'm here on a matter of the next 12 months," well could you have sounded any stupider I think as I see him smile, damn those twinkling blue eyes.

"As a matter of fact Miss Malfoy I do know about the career meetings you have, just because I have to let the family member come into Hogwarts, but what is it you want to ask me that will concern the next 12 months?"

"You see Professor for a long time I have wanted to be a Professor, many have commented on my traits of patience, ability to help others and caring nature and it's something I am passionate about. I tutor two 5th year Hufflepuffs in Defence Against Dark Arts and I love it when they master the skill I am teaching them. I feel a sense of pride and accomplishment that my skills have helped another in a subject they struggle with." I want to scream, I'm rambling again but I see him nod and smile, listening intently to what I have to say and I feel myself blush under his watchful eye. "I have heard many rumours that Professor Brackson is leaving at the end of the year and that means the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is open… and the main reason for me being here is to talk to you about hopefully taking up that position when I finish Hogwarts" I look down not wanting to see the look on the Headmasters face, I feel like a complete fool for doing this. There is no way in hell he'll take a student who has only just finished Hogwarts.

"Miss Malfoy, look at me please," I close my eyes briefly but do as he says. "I have heard about your tutoring and I am pleased to hear you are helping your fellow students out with their studies. You have all the qualities that someone would need to become a Professor but I do feel becoming a Defence Professor so young isn't the wisest idea right at this moment."

I feel like I want to cry but I hold it in as I see he has yet to finish.

"However I do see your potential and I remember the skills your mother and father possessed in the ability of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I already have a Professor lined up to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts next year but if you are passionate about wanting to teach then I will set you up with as an apprentice. You will learn the curriculum for each year but you will also develop your skills. I have the feeling the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be more than happy to have you around. If, after the apprenticeship I feel as though you are ready then I will allow you to become the new Defence Professor."

I can't believe it; I know I must look like a fool with the huge cheesy grin I have on my face but I'm just so happy. The headmaster is also smiling and I feel like I want to cry all over again. I'm one step closer to being a Professor. "If I may ask who is next year's Defence teacher?"

"Remus Lupin," I hear him say and I squeal. I've known Remus all my life with him being a friend of my mums and to hear he's going to help me with my career I can't help but feel luck is on my side.

"I can't wait, I'll have to get my NEWTs of course and then I'll have to start practicing. I can't believe you've actually agreed to let me do this, I was so sure you were going to find me too inexperienced but to give me a chance to prove myself I just don't know how I could thank you for this."

"Just keep doing your best and putting in the effort that is all you need to do. I love it when I see a student succeed. You deserve every chance Miss Malfoy; if we are not given chances then how are we going to get anywhere." I thank him once again and he allows me to leave the room to tell my family.

I almost run down the stairs with excitement. Oh my god I have to tell my mother and father, they'll be so pleased oh then there is my grandmother and grandfather on both sides of the family. I just know mums parents would love to know what I'll be doing. Then I have to tell Ryan he's going to be so happy for me, I don't know what I'd do without him. Hell I've even Scorpius, April, Gemini, Leo and Winter to tell plus Professor Sprout and all my friends. I don't want to be rude but I really have to go now I'd like to continue to talking to you but as you can see I have a whole lot of people to get in touch with. It was really nice to meet you all so don't be a stranger, come back whenever you want and we'll talk again sometime bye.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Please Review**


	6. Winter Malfoy

**Here it is the final chapter of 6 In Hogwarts, this one is all about the youngest of the Sextuplets Winter Pieces Malfoy.**

* * *

"Correct Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin." I hear Professor McGonagall say and I sit at the back of the class feeling smug. Transfiguration has always come easy to me, it was one of those lessons where I could put very little effort into it and still get good grades; a fact that really annoys Summer who hates this subject.

The name's Winter Pieces Malfoy the youngest of the infamous Malfoy sextuplets, I've heard about you from a few of my siblings; you pop up out of nowhere and expect us to talk to you. Now I don't know what you expect from me, I'm not that exciting. But I'll give you a brief summary of my time at Hogwarts… I love Transfiguration and hate Ancient Ruins I have a passion for Quidditch and I play the beater position alongside Scorp and the two of us make the game difficult for the other players. I have a beautiful girlfriend called Philipa Weasley who is George Weasley's eldest daughter and it's unmistakable to say that she inherited his trouble making ways, the girl is tricky and even I don't always trust what she's up to. What else can I tell you; I'm a prefect and I quite enjoy the power it gives me but the actually job is a bit boring and I like to have a bit of fun like the rest of us. I've got very good grades so I don't need to worry about that.

The bell to signal the lesson is over rings and I grab my bag and head out of the classroom straight to the Slytherin Common room; Transfiguration is the last lesson of the day and the last lesson of the week. Today is a Friday and with an upcoming Quidditch game on its way we have a gruelling training session early tomorrow morning. We wanted to have it today but Ravenclaw already had the pitch booked. It doesn't matter too much anyway I have that careers meeting tonight at 8 o'clock so I wouldn't have been able to make training anyway. I'll grab a sandwich from the Great Hall and then I'll show you a special hobby that I have.

The wall slides away and I walk into the Slytherin Commonroom which is located in the dungeons of the castle and under the black lake. I nod to Scorpius who looks to be finishing off some homework and I walk to my room. I pull out my chest that is pushed under the bed and open it, inside there is five photo albums and my camera. I love my camera; it was a birthday present off my Muggle Grandparents when I was 9. Mr Weasley was able to tweak it so I could take both Muggle and Magical photos. Placing it into my bag I leave the dorm room and head to the Great Hall.

So I bet your wondering what I take pictures of. Well I take pictures of anything, sometimes it's the soft ripple of the water on a breezy day or sometimes I take a motion picture of someone flying on their broom. I don't think there is anything more beautiful than the motions of flight frozen in pictures, the colours stretch and you see how the broom holds its own when it speeds through the air. One's hair flying in the background as the wind captures it. I take pictures of anything and everything. Food in my hand, I leave the Great Hall and head towards the Astronomy tower. I have found over the years that you can take some beautiful pictures from the Astronomy tower but the only problem I have found with taking pictures up here is actually getting up here, there are so many stairs!

_Snap Snap _I click the shutter as I point the camera towards the tree, it's a windy evening and the wind forces the trees into some really unique positions, the branches battle against the wind fighting for dominance and the pictures capture this. In one of my photo albums I have a photo of the full moon and it's one of my favourites, it has a black sky behind it with the moon illuminated with silvers and whites. The whole look of it takes your breath away and I took that, it's one of the best pictures that I have ever taken.

I continue to snap away taking photos of the bricks in the wall forming the tower, the sun shining on the lake and even the Ravenclaw Quidditch team flying high in the stadium, at this distance I can't work out who is who but I manage to take photos of the chasers throwing the Quaffle between one another. As the sun begins to fall I turn the camera to the sky. I have a talent for scenery and I love to take photos of sunrises and sunsets. I look at my watch and sigh, once the sun is up it'll be time to go and have my career's meeting. I wonder who'll be turning up, if I'm honest I'm not too bothered with who it is because I get on well with all my family, I think what I have to say will impress each and every member of the family. The sun has set and I raise the camera to my eye and point it towards the sky, the colours of red, orange and yellow mix together to create a beautiful scene in front of me. I snap the shutter closed a few more times before I lean back and look through the images I have taken in the last hour. Smiling I place my camera back in my bag and head down the stairs into Professor Snape's Office to face a member of my family.

Spring was on its way which meant one thing for all six of us; our Birthday. We'd been asked by all the family and friends what we wanted but I wasn't sure what I wanted. I mean what do you get someone who can buy anything they want. I guess I could do with a new photo album but I can see my mother rolling her eyes already. I guess I could ask for a house with a studio so I could take portraits but I don't think my mother would want me to move out of the manor so quickly. I sigh, I didn't realise I had made it to the dungeons so quickly.

I push open the door and raise my eyebrows when I see my mother seated. I hadn't expected it to be her just because she had been a Gryffindor but I say nothing but sit in the spare seat.

"Mr Malfoy good to see your on time," he says and I nod, I wasn't one for being on time. I had faced many detentions because I struggle to leave the comfort of my bed. "What would you like to start with first, lessons, careers or your opinions?" I shrug I wasn't really fussed.

"I guess I'll do lessons and then go on to careers and then on to my opinions." My mother and Professor nod their heads and the pieces of paper on his left are suddenly in his hands.

"So you take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Quite an interesting selection you have there. You're receiving straight Os in Potions, Transfigurations, Muggle Studies and Astronomy but you seem to be struggling with Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Have you any idea why?"

"I'm struggling with Charms just because I can't seem to get my head around the stuff I'm learning at the moment, it's only being this term that I've struggled so I'll probably speak to Professor Flitwick about it after Monday's lesson. With Care of Magical Creatures I took it so I could really take pictures of the different creatures and put them in my photo albums. I'm not really bothered about how they live or how to look after them."

"You said you took Care of Magical Creatures so you could take pictures of the creatures, so, is there something you want to tell us about career wise?" My mother really was too smart for her own good.

"Yes, I want to be a photographer, I don't care whether I work in the Muggle World or in the Wizarding World. I'm not sure what area I'll work in. I could work in the Daily Prophet or I could take pictures of the scenery, I could be a wedding photographer or even a photographer for Play Wizard but either way I want to be a photographer." Mum's smiling and I can see she's pleased about my decision. I look at Professor Snape and see he's smirking, I bet the Play Wizard job made him smirk but hey what warm blooded male would turn down the chance to take pictures of beautiful women in practically nothing. I should really speak to my father or even my grandfather maybe they'll be able to put a good word in for him. After all, my father had a weekly subscription to Play Wizard while he was at Hogwarts, hell I wouldn't be surprised if my grandfather also registered himself up for them.

"I think you being scenery or even a wedding photographer is a good idea, you have so many photo albums of sceneries varying from the sun setting, to icicles slowly melting and then you have portraits of the family, your grandfather asleep, your brother laid out on the grass."

"Mrs Malfoy I do think the boy would prefer to work for Play Wizard than being a scenery photographer, you have to see it in a man's mind, meadows, skies and mountains, or tits, arse and naked women." I stared at Snape in surprise, never did I think he would say the words tits or arse. My mother also looked as though she had never expected him to say it either because she looked a little surprised.

"Yes Severus I understand that but it's not the best job to have and Winter is a smart boy and his skills are in abundance, so he should do a wide range of photographs.

"I agree Mrs Malfoy he should do a wide range of photographs but if he's anything like Draco and Lucius then I know he'll be more interested in doing photographs for Play Wizard then calendars." The two of them look at me and I didn't know what to say, Play Wizard sounded like a great idea, I mean who could find a better job but I can imagine the look on my mother and grandmothers face.

"Okay, I'll be honest I do like to take pictures of sceneries, Summer once said I was a poet at heart which doesn't sound very Slytherin to me but hey that's Summer for ya. With regards to Play Wizard I'll apply for it and if I get that job I'll do it, like Professor Snape said mum what man would turn down tits, arses and naked women. I'm not stupid and I know where I wouldn't mind standing. Whatever I decide to do you will all have to accept it. I might just do Sceneries for a calendar as side money. But money isn't a problem so I may as well get the kicks out of taking pictures of naked women. Philipa doesn't mind I've mentioned the ideas of Play Wizard before and as long as I don't sleep with one of the models she couldn't care less." I sat smugly as I look at my mother, I don't want to hurt her but if I want to shoot for Play Wizard then I'll do just that and mother will have to accept it.

"Very well, at least you have a job in mind and I shall allow you to do as you wish. But Winter, if you take pictures of Philipa to practise shooting for Play Wizard I'm sure her father wouldn't be too pleased if he was to ever hear about it." Damn I hope she doesn't find those photos of Philipa in her nickers and my tie. I nod my head allowing her to believe I wouldn't do something like that, but I'm not the sneakiest of the sextuplets for nothing. Philipa was always one for wanting to be photographed and the kinkier they were the more fun we had after the photo-shoot, but you don't need to know about that.

The meeting ended quickly and I was allowed to leave the meeting, I look at my watch and see it's now 9 pm, I smile and make my way towards the Room of Requirements, I had promised to see Philipa after my meeting and we were going to meet in the room of requirements, I had my camera and she said to not worry about anything else, I guess if my mother and her father don't find out about it then they can't stop us from doing it.

Anyway I'm gonna have to say goodbye, you've been following me all evening but that has to stop now. You are not following me to the Room of Requirements because I plan to have a pleasurable evening with specks of creativity with her, if you get my drift. So goodbye everyone, I'll catch you later.

* * *

**And that's the end, thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. All sextuplets have told you a little about themselves. Winter's was always going to be a photographer story but I only planned last minute to bring in Play wizard haha.**

**Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for future stories. **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
